Kamen Rider Bloody Rose
by AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek
Summary: This is the story of Kurokage Kaze, a Vampire who is also a Kamen Rider, read through his adventures at Yokai Academy and see his love life in a way different from what you think. Henshin! It will also feature the cast of Kiva and Hibiki. So, rock on monsters! Also, please review and send me a Private Message, as well as follow the story and me.


Disclaimer: I know I am already doing Wizard + Vampire, but I think that I should go ahead and do a different version of a Kamen Rider and Rosario + Vampire. Also, I do not own the Kamen Rider Series or Rosario + Vampire. That is all for now. Oh, before I forget, please read, review, and follow, favorite as well as PM me to let me know what I did or didn't do right. Also, before I forget this will be based on the Manga Series with some extra love interest for Kurokage Kaze as well as a few changes here and there for a while at least. So, see you all later.

Kamen Rider Bloody Rose

The Kindred Spirit + Vampire

Meanwhile on the Spooky path

While walking on the Spooky path, Kurokage Kaze had heard a bike bell. "Huh, a bike bell?" Kurokage had said in confusion. He had then turned around but before he could do anything Moka had accidently ran into him causing him to fall into the ground and had got a bloody scar on his face.

Then Moka had stopped and went back towards Kurokage to give an apology to him. "Hey, I'm so sorry, you okay?" Moka had asked to Kurokage Kaze. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kurokage Kaze had said but the bloody scar proved otherwise. "Oh, you're bleeding! Here let me help you." Moka had offered to Kurokage. "Uh, sure." Kurokage had said while looking at how cute Moka was. Moka had then gave Kurokage a big Band-Aid to cover the scar but before that she had licked the scar and could tell from judging from the taste of it she could tell that he was a Vampire as well as had noticed that the scar had healed itself.

"Oh, so you are a Vampire?" Moka had said while looking at Kurokage Kaze handsome face. "By the way, what is your name?" Moka had asked the fellow Vampire. "Well, yeah, I'm a Vampire; as for my name it is Kurokage Kaze. But let's keep me being a Vampire a secret for now, shall we?" Kurokage Kaze had asked of Moka. "Sure, by the way, my name is Moka Akashiya; I'm also a Vampire, so let's both keep us being vampires a secret, okay?" Moka had asked of Kurokage Kaze. "Sure." Kurokage Kaze had said to Moka Akashiya. "By the way, Kurokage, when you had said "Kaze", that made think you belong to a rich family. Am I right?" Moka had asked of Kurokage Kaze. "That is correct Moka, for you see my family is on par in terms of power with a different family of Vampires: the Shuzens to be exact." Kurokage Kaze had said to Moka Akashiya. This had shocked Moka. "Wait, that is my family you are talking about Kurokage and I cannot believe that I am actually talking to a member of the Kaze family right now, I must be in heaven." Moka had said while blushing. "Wait a minute Moka, your last name is Akashiya isn't it, why would you be with the Shuzens?" Kurokage Kaze had asked of Moka. "I'll tell you later Kurokage, but for let's head to school, shall we?" Moka had said to Kurokage while looking the other way. "Uh, okay?" Kurokage had said in confusion. Then the two Vampires had headed to Yokai Academy.

Meanwhile at Yokai Academy

While everyone else was already in their 1st period class, Kurokage Kaze was getting lost just by walking. Until he had finally found Ms. Nekonome's classroom. "Okay, the only two that are late are Kurokage Kaze and Moka Akashiya." Ms. Nekonome had said as the door had opened up to reveal Kurokage Kaze who had walked in with a Crimson Bloody Rose in his jacket pocket. "Oh you must be Kurokage Kaze, did you get lost or something?" Ms. Nekonome had asked Kurokage Kaze. "Yes I did get lost, and please just call me by my first name." Kurokage had corrected Ms. Nekonome as he had stepped inside the classroom. "Okay, but why didn't you close the door?" Ms. Nekonome had asked in confusion but then realized that Moka was coming his way and just being a gentleman. "Oh, thanks a lot Kurokage." Moka had said while looking at his Crimson Bloody Rose. "Hey wait, Kurokage, where did you get that Rose in your jacket pocket?" Moka had asked Kurokage with curiosity in her eyes. "Let's talk about that after the first two classes, Moka." Kurokage had told Moka in a sweet tone. "Okay." Moka had agreed with Kurokage. Then the two took their seats and then Ms. Nekonome started to talk a little bit about Yokai Academy that is until a student had started to interrupt her. "But teacher, what is the point of peace with humans? They are just food to me, especially the cute girls." Saizo had said to Ms. Nekonome. "Silly Saizo, peace with humans is the key to come to an understanding with humans, but don't worry, as long the Great Barrier that protects the school is still active we will never have to worry about any humans finding this place." Ms. Nekonome had explained to Saizo. Then the second period had begun as the bell had ringed for it to happen and Kurokage and Moka had both left for their second class.

Meanwhile out in the breezeway

While the two of them were walking together, Kurokage was getting a lot cold-hearted stares from the other male students but he had just ignored them. Then Moka had noticed that Kurokage looking at his Crimson Bloody Rose that was still in his jacket pocket. But she didn't mind that. Just then Saizo and some other goons were in their way. "So, kid, what is with that stupid Rose in your pocket?" Saizo had asked in an arrogant tone. "Heh, you should learn that insulting what is mine is a mistake you should never make." Kurokage had said with an intimidating stare in front of Saizo. "So, you are nothing but trash in my opinion, so that means that I can insult whatever I want." Saizo had said but then Moka had slapped Saizo in the face with her left hand. "Why you bitch, you'll pay for that!" Saizo had said with an angry tone. But then suddenly Kurokage had punched Saizo in the gut with half of his strength causing Saizo to keel over.

"Heh I bet that will teach you to try to hurt a girl." Kurokage had said with a sneer. "Let's go find the dorms, shall we Moka?" Kurokage had asked Moka with kind smile. "Sure thing Kurokage." Moka said with a smile. Then the two went on to find the dorms.

Meanwhile near the dorms

When the two had the dorms, they were mesmerized by it. "Wow, this place is awesome! To think that the dorm is this far from the school grounds, right Moka?" Kurokage had asked Moka. "Yeah, but the walk is so tiring." Moka had said exhausted. Then Kurokage had noticed the Rosario Seal around Moka's neck. "Hey, Moka what is that Rosary around your neck for, by the way?" Kurokage had asked Moka with a bit of curiosity.

"Oh, it is just something that seals my true nature, you see Kurokage, my mother it left for me a long time ago when I was about to leave the Shuzen Estate." Moka had explained. "Heh, that sounds similar to me, for this Crimson Bloody Rose was left behind by my father as a gift to me in order to give me more power, but I only use it when the time is right." Kurokage had explained to Moka. That was when a goon of Saizo's and Saizo himself had both appeared to get revenge for Saizo's humiliating sneak attack done by Kurokage. "Heh, you two think you two are so tough that you can pull a slap and a punch to get me to leave you be, is that?" Saizo had asked out of anger. "Heh, so what, you are nothing but a Monstrel, even I can tell that!" Kurokage had said to get his point across shocking Saizo. "No way, you figured out my true nature, but how?" Saizo had asked out of fear. "Heh, just by the way you act, you pitiful Monstrel, and if you pull anything I will put you in your place." Kurokage had said to Saizo as he had shaken in fear. But that fear soon went away as soon as Saizo had went towards Kurokage to punch him. But Kurokage had grabbed Moka and brought her to the top of a tree and placed her there to get her to safety. But unfortunately Saizo had shown his true form and went towards the same tree and when he had got to the tree the tree had snapped and Kurokage had accidently tore off the Rosario Seal causing her true nature to be revealed. "Huh, the Rosario came off?" Moka had said all shocked and confused. Then the earth started to vibrate as her true nature had appeared.

"Oh no, this power, those eyes and that hair of silver, the most fearsome of monsters: the Vampire!" Saizo had said with fear in his eyes. Then Kurokage had gotten up and was getting ready to fight the Saizo's goon. "Heh, so that is her true form, well then, I got to say this, I'm actually in love." Kurokage had said as he gazed at Inner Moka. He then got in a stance and charged at Saizo's goon.

" **Henshin**!" Kurokage had declared so loudly that Inner Moka had heard him as the Blood Driver had appeared on his waist and crimson armor had appeared all around him with a lot of green lens surrounding the left and right eyes respectively. Then Kamen Rider Bloody Rose (Kurokage Kaze) had taken out his Crimson Bloody Rose from his armor and it had turned into the Crimson Blood Whip! He had then used the Whip to trap Saizo's goon as the Whip began to burn with flames of Crimson Red. "Burning Spinner!" Kamen Rider Bloody Rose (Kurokage Kaze) had declared as he had spin the Whip and Saizo's goon had turned into a pile of ash, scaring Saizo in the process as he had let his guard down long enough for Inner Moka to kick him out cold. "Heh, typical Monstrel all talk and no bite." Inner Moka had said as Kamen Rider Bloody Rose (Kurokage Kaze) was getting closer to her. "So, you are the Inner Moka then?" He had asked to Inner Moka. "That is right, and you are a Vampire and a Kamen Rider, am I right?" Inner Moka had asked of Kamen Rider Bloody Rose (Kurokage Kaze).

"That is right; I take it that you got a problem with that?" Kamen Rider Bloody Rose (Kurokage Kaze) had asked Inner Moka. "Not really, and I doubt that Outer Moka will have a problem with it to, speaking of which, hand to me the Rosario Seal." Inner Moka had told Kamen Rider Bloody Rose (Kurokage Kaze). Then Kamen Rider Bloody Rose (Kurokage Kaze) had handed Inner Moka her Rosario Seal. "Be sure to keep babysitting Outer Moka, okay?" Inner Moka had said as she was switching back with Outer Moka who had then passed out in Kurokage's arms, while Kurokage Kaze had changed back to his civilian form.

The next day

"So, Moka, do you remember anything after the Rosario Seal was off your neck?" Kurokage Kaze had asked to Moka Akashiya. "Uh, nothing really Kurokage. Mind telling me, please?" Moka had asked Kurokage in a sweet tone. "Uh, well, after the Rosario Seal was torn off, you and I had each beaten our respective opponent with ease. Especially in my case, since I am a Kamen Rider. Just so you know, Moka." Kurokage Kaze had said to Moka not surprising her. "Huh, why aren't you freaking out, Moka?" Kurokage had asked to Moka in a confused tone. "Try because I have always known that the Kaze Clan has always been Kamen Riders. So, I have always wanted to be one. By the way, do you want me to keep this a secret as well, Kurokage?" Moka Akashiya had asked Kurokage in a cute way. "Uh, yeah of course Moka." Kurokage had said as he was blushing. Then Moka was getting closer to him. "Uh, what is it Moka?" Kurokage had asked to Moka. "It is nothing Kurokage, it is just that after I had tasted your blood, I just wanted more. So can I?" Moka had asked to Kurokage. "Sure, as long as I can have some of your blood Moka." Kurokage had said to Moka as the two got closer to each other's necks. They both had then sucked each other's blood.

KamenRiderMangageek1997: Okay, this was longer than I had anticipated, but hey this is life and it is always something unexpected. Anyways, tell me what you think in the PM and that is all for now everyone! **Henshin!**


End file.
